Gem
Gems (Japanese: , Jemu) are a type of equipment in Xenoblade Chronicles . They provide a mechanical bonus of some sort, such as increasing Strength by 20, or resisting 50% of Spike Damage. Gems are activated by equipping them on Weapons or Armour which have gem slots. Many weapons and armour are available both with and without gem slots. Alternatively, some weapons and armour, called Unique items, have gems permanently attached to them. Each piece of armour can hold up to one gem, and a weapon can hold up to three gems. Thus a character can equip up to eight gems. Some gems can only be equipped on one type of equipment - either weapons or armour, while others can be equipped on both weapons and armour. Acquiring Gems Gems can be acquired in a number of ways. Gems are often given as a reward for completing a Quest or a section of the Collectopaedia. Many NPCs have gems available for Trading. Gem Crafting Gems can be crafted by combining Ether Crystals and/or Ether Cylinders in an Ether Furnace. Ether crystals are dropped by enemies, or collected through Mining. Mechon and other mechanical enemies drop ether cylinders instead of ether crystals. When crafting a gem, two characters work together. One character serves as the Shooter and the other serves as the Engineer. Each character has different strengths and weaknesses in each role. If there is high party affinity, characters who are not crafting may also help, which can result in higher quality gems. Each gem's page lists where to find gems and crystals. Additionally, mining locations are listed on each area's page and a complete list of all mining locations in Xenoblade Chronicles can be found on this page. Value A gems's selling price depends on its rank and effects. The gem's effect tends to factor more prominently in its value than its rank. For instance, a Rank III Heat Sink gem is 4× as valuable than a Rank VI Agility Up gem, while a Rank VI Heat Sink gem is only 1.7× as valuable than a Rank III Heat Sink gem. Farming gems to sell for gold is not a viable means of collecting gold quickly because of how this works. The more common types of gems that can be found early on in the game, as well as lower rank gems, will sell for negligible amounts of gold. The most valuable gem in the game which is not dropped by a superboss, Debuff Resist VI, sells for 6,875 G (8,250 G with Riki's Buy Stuff! skill), which is far more than most other rank VI gems but a lot less than many other late game materials and unique equipment. In general, selling excess equipment and materials throughout the game will net much more gold than selling gems. The individual gem pages list the base value (sell price) of a Rank I gem. The values for higher ranks of gems are calculated as follows: Type Gems are divided into types based on their mechanical effects. More details, including descriptions, stat breakdowns, and locations for all variations of a gem can be found on each gem's page. Attribute Gems in this category increase a character's basic game statistics. Attack Gems in this category modify attacks in some way. This category also includes Gems that debuff enemies. Defence Gems in this category modify a character's defences. Support Gems in this category aid the character in ways not related to movement or dealing damage. Field Gems in this category mostly provide benefits that are useful outside of combat, or assist in avoiding detection by enemies. Special Gems in this category increase a character's rate of advancement. Footnotes † Max.: The maximum combined total when two or more of the same gem are equipped. For example, two Agility Up V 30 gems will raise a character's Agility by only 50 points. Category:Gems Category:XC1 Items